Snowed in
by im-so-asian
Summary: Will the snow day make Clare and Eli inseperable, or the complete opposite?
1. A normal day? I think not

**Eli's POV**

"BRRRRRR!" I shook my head, shivering. Too bad I hate thick jackets. I'm almost convinced to jump into the nearest fire.

"Eli! Why didn't you bring your jacket? I TOLD you it was gonna be cold today!" She put her arm around me. Her arm is so—warm.

"Well…I don't OWN any thick jackets!"

"Here, I guess I can spare some of my jacket, for YOU." She rolled her eyes.

IT'S COLD! COLD! MIND IS FREEZING! UGH! Must resist to steal part of her clothing…but can't…due to … coldness. Ugh. My THOUGHTS are stuttering because of how cold it is! "Sure! Please! Yes!" I slipped my left arm into the empty arm hole of her giant, warn, winter jacket. "Oh… so… warm." I felt my blood defrosting. It's very soothing. I took my other arm and put it around her waist, as she did the same. I wonder if anyone knows about us besides Adam. We caught a few stares, I mean, people probably wouldn't look at us the same.

"Do you feel nice?" She bit her tongue, I noticed. Cute.

"I'll leave that for _you_ to guess, Blue Eyes." I couldn't resist but to wink at my Clare bear.

"Hey, loverboy! Why don't you stop stealing your girlfriends jacket and get to class ON time!" Oh, Adam. At his desperate attempt at not feeling like the third wheel. Poor guy.

**Clare's POV**

Eli walked away, leaving me a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I hate it when he leaves me, it leaves me feeling… incomplete. Like I have some unfinished business with him or something. He turned back, winking. Does he ALWAYS have to charm me? I have a mother to honor, or not let down at least. I can't think straight when my mind is hazy because of CERTAIN people. I can't even _think_ his name without getting butterflies. I mean, I've known him since the first day he came about these hallways, but still. Some things just don't change. I guess I should start walking now. Alone. Without the second half. I enjoy reminiscing moments with _him_. _'Eli, just kiss me already.' 'I'm in love with you, Clare Edwards.' 'I can't just be your friend.' 'It's either I walk towards you, or run away. Don't make me run.' 'You have pretty eyes.' … _So many memories, there's so many things to cherish. So many things to hold on to.

But I guess I should begin walking _alone_ to first period. I wish Eli would come back.

"Clare! Winter break, plans with Eli, details, details. Speak! Now!" Alli and her snoopy mind walked up to me. But she's still one of my best friends! So, I have to manage!

"We just hung out! We went to lunch, froze our butts off, and had fun in the process! Nothing too big!"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Plenty of times."

"Tongue, no tongue?" She would even ask THIS question, really? Well, I would believe it.

"Um, I don't believe Ms. Edwards is one to tongue and tell!" Eli rushed up to my side, saving me further embarrassment, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh! Uh, Eli, where did YOU come from?" Alli said in shock.

**Eli's POV**

"Adam just needed to give me something, then he had to walk off to class with one of his other classmates, so I decided to come over here, because of a certain locker, belonging to a certain person." Her eyebrows raised in shock. Perhaps she never knew that I felt so strongly about her. Well, I have two words for you Alli: 'I do.' But when I say that to Clare, they'll be more than words. It'll be a binding statement. Hah.

"Ok, then I'll just… leave you two alone." She looked around the hallway, looking for an escape, feeling guilty. "Oh, Dave! THERE you are!" She hastily walked off, leaving us two here, by Clare's locker, 1st period almost beginning.

"Thanks for the save, I appreciate it."

"Well, in return, I just want to ask one question."

"What?"

I moved in closer to her face, aiming for her lips. And yes, I'll answer Alli's question, tongue. Yes, and lots of it. But I want her to answer this one. And so, I release her! "Tongue or no tongue?" I smirked.

She blushed. "I'll leave that for YOU to decide."

"EHH! Wrong answer! The correct answer was 'Oh, Eli! You're such a great kisser, I want you to do it again!'. I'm afraid you're way off, little miss."

"Ok, you know how much I like to be right, so, 'Oh, Eli! You're such a great kisser, I want you to do it again!' She facetiously said, rolling her eyes.

"Your wish is my command!" I leaned in, but only kissed her cheek, knowing that the bell was about to ring "Saved- No, ruined by the bell!"

"Off to class, I guess." She shyly shuffled around her feet. "Well, I should go, but meet me for lunch, ok?"

"Later, Edwards."

**Clare's POV**

He walked away from me to head down to class, and I walked into mine, with my head stuck in the 'charm cloud' he put above me. Following me wherever I went.

…

I found myself subconsciously doodling hearts on my notebook, but I didn't write a name on them. "Mrs. Edwards, would you like to tell me what hearts have anything to do with the Revolutionary war?" Mr. Perino stopped my head from being stuck in the clouds- by yanking it out.

"Um- the uh. The soldiers all had to have hearts to live." I said, unsurely, my mind floating back to earth.

"Uh. Sure. Clare, I think you'll need a bit more studying for tomorrow's quiz. Other than that- class dismissed. And Unless you want to freeze your fingers off, I suggest that you DON'T go outside. It's a war between humans and nature out there, guys. And nature seems to be winning."

I took a look out the window to see icy streets- more frozen than a few hours ago. It doesn't look too good. I grabbed my books from my desk, my mind still hazy.

All of a sudden, someone covered my eyes, and grabbed my right hand. "Ahh!" I almost shouted. The person kissed my cheek so, it's either my mom, or Eli. "Mom?"

"Guess again!" The smooth voice commanded me to do.

"Hmm… Alli?"

"Ok, you caught me." He brought back my freedom of eyesight, but still held onto my hand.

"Your hands are really cold." And why didn't he bring a jacket? I don't know.

"But if I'm with you, I'll be just fine. So, princess, your chariot awaits to drag you to the lunch room."

"I hope the chariot driver is wearing a helmet!"

"You're joking, right?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not! Just come on, let's get to lunch!"

"_Students- no one is allowed to outside today- looks like this snow day is gonna be a harsh one!"_

Wait a second- last time. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that- last time he said those words, we all got snowed in last year. For about a day."

"Well, hmm, it means a day with Clare, I think I can manage."

I blushed. UGH! Why does he have to be so charming?


	2. Come on in

**Eli's POV**

"Clare… I'm cold!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Come here." I gave her a 'pretty please' face, and held my arm to let her in.

"Ugh- how can I resist?"

"You can just close your eyes, and maybe resist the urge." She smiled- and followed my command, as I followed my thoughts and leaned in for a kiss- grabbing her smile with my lips.

"But you couldn't resist your urge, could you?" She said- blushing as red as a tomato right now.

"When can I ever?"

"You'll have to when you meet my parents tonight." I grinned- she grinned, but mine turned into a smile.

"Are you sure you'd actually want me to meet them? I mean, I'm not even properly dressed!"

"It's ok- just be your charming self, and they're bound to love you!" She said, grabbing my hand- melting my heart.

"Let's just hope so, blue eyes." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, as we walked down the hall to head to English class.

**English Class**

"Ok- how was poetry writing last night? Did you connect with your soul?" Mrs. Dawes' voice is really starting to annoy me- she puts so much… UGH into it- or is that just me? The class dismally groaned in response to her 'annoying me' voice. "Who wants to read theirs first?" No one answered- of course. "Mr. Goldsworthy? Since I see that he's looking at the window- probably not even paying attention to me right now." Clare kicked my seat. "Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Yeah?"

"Poetry reading?"

"Uh- yeah?"

"Get up here and read your assignments!" Mrs. Dawes jokingly yelled at me. Oh no- I forgot to do it... Hmm- what to do? Grab a random piece of paper, and try to wing it? Ok! That sounds good!

I walked to the front of the classroom unwillingly- what should I say?

"_I looked out into the ocean_

_Staring at all the stupid commotion_

_That revolves around unknowingly today_

_Makes the moon a different phase…"_

Ok… where did THAT come from? "Excellent job Mr. Goldsworthy- turn it in at the end of the day." I sighed of the relief- whew!

Clare kicked my seat again when I sat back down and whispered in my ear, "You didn't do your homework last night, did you?" I nodded- silently laughing to myself. Oh the irresponsibility has gotten to me.

**After school**

**Clare's POV**

"Walk me home tonight?" I asked, leaning beside Eli's locker.

"Hell no- why would I do that?"

"Well- because- I need a cute companion to accompany me."

"You never let me finish!" of course- he let out that smirk… the one that always gets me. And I think he knows it! Damn him! I looked down-trying not to smile. "Why would I let you walk outside in -200 degree weather? I'll drive you home." I looked up to him- releasing my trapped happy emotion. "Shall we?" He put him arm out- so of course I would take the opportunity to hold onto him, despite how cold his skin is.

"We shall." We walked out of the halls of Degrassi and into the cold atmosphere of Toronto. I held his arm tighter knowing that we both are cold. We arrived at his… lively car as he left my side to open the door for me.

…

We arrived at my house. Should I invite him inside? I mean, if I don't, wouldn't it seem rude? "You wanna walk me in?"

"Of course, blue eyes." I gazed in his eyes, he gazed in mine. Perfect time for a kiss, but I couldn't. Not with the risk of my mom seeing me through the windows.

We walked onto the porch, and right as I grabbed my keys from my bag, the door suddenly opened. "Oh, Clare! You're home!" Oh no- Eli! Why did my mom open the door? Oh no! "Who's your friend?"

"Mom, I'm Clare- and he is-"

"Leaving- I'm leaving. Sorry, I just didn't want Clare to have to ride her bike or wait for the bus out in the cold. Um- I best be on my way out!" He walked off the porch. Leaving- but I don't want him to. I wanted to scream wait on the top of my lungs.

"Wait-" Woah- where'd that come from? MY mother told a boy to wait? That's odd. "I would find it rather rude of me to not invite someone in who apparently cares for my daughter enough to drive her home. Thank you young man."

"It's no problem, really." He let out, subtly smiling- since I know that all he does is smirk his way into my mind.

"No, come in- you should come in." I know that it was very hard for my mom to say that- wow.

I gently grabbed his hand, "Yeah- come in, please."


End file.
